


When the baby naps

by multifandomgeek



Series: lifetime of promises and a world of dreams [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, No Angst, Smut, and fluff you know me, is the first oneshot a smut? Oops, this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Life as a couple with a small baby can be tricky. What about when you're a brand new couple that just got your shit together? You might have to plan it, but that doesn't mean it's going to be any less incredible.





	When the baby naps

**Author's Note:**

> Were you expecting something pure and cute? Sorry, skip this one then, haha.
> 
> I thought about doing this thing where I put Bee's age on the top so y'all don't get confused in case I get too crazy on the timeline, what do you think?

_Bee is 5 months old_

“Isn’t she the cutest thing?” said Brooke, looking at the black and white image of the sleeping baby on the nanny-cam. They had just set it up, finding the device amongst a few of the things that they were saving for when Bee was big enough to use them. The doctor recommendation was that she should sleep in the same room as them until she was six months old, but it was a good idea to put her to sleep in her own room during the day as a transition, so she would get used to it, like right now.

The nanny-cam was an extra comfort for Brooke and Vanessa, who would come to find out they were much more relaxed with the thing on and right next to them. The fact that they would also stare at it just to watch Bee sleep was not really a surprise, considering how much they did it without any digital help already.

“Focus,” said Vanessa, taking the screen from Brooke’s hand and putting it face down on the bedside table.

They were in their room. Brooke had sat on the bed waiting for Vanessa to come back from putting Bee down and got distracted by the image on the screen. But now, with Vanessa standing in front of her and the knowledge of what was about to happen, she couldn’t think about anything else.

“Sorry,” said Brooke, pulling Vanessa by the hand to stand between her legs and kissing her.

They kissed a lot, all the time every day, but to have it last more than 5 seconds was already a turn on. Vanessa brought her hands to Brooke’s back, gliding them up as she tilted her head and slipped her tongue into her mouth, causing Brooke to close her legs tight around her hips and slowly lay back, pulling Vanessa with her.

They hadn’t had sex in a long time. In fact, they only had sex twice and in one of those times Brooke had barely been able to move, she was ready to climb the walls at this point. She pulled back to take Vanessa’s shirt off and shuffle back on the bed, her girlfriend following suit, tugging at the hem of Brooke’s tank top so she would take it off too. If Vanessa’s ragged breathing wasn’t indication enough that she was just as worked up as Brooke, the frenzy in which she removed their clothes would be.

Brooke flipped their positions in bed and finished taking Vanessa’s panties down her legs, the last piece of clothing standing between them. She immediately pressed their bodies together, tangling their legs so they could offer each other some well-deserved friction, and started to kiss down Vanessa’s neck, sucking hard at the skin there.

“I want you so bad,” murmured Vanessa, her hands roaming around Brooke’s body, groping and scraping wherever she found a grip. “Let me touch you,” she pleaded, trying to work her hand in between the tight press of her bodies.

“Wanna do you first,” said Brooke, her eyes hooded as she looked down at Vanessa before covering her lips in a hungry kiss. She grounded an elbow on the mattress to hoist herself up so she could palm Vanessa's breasts, flicking the nipples with the pad of her thumb, feeling them pucker at her touch. She left the kiss to suck a tit into her mouth and Vanessa didn’t even bother to open her eyes, low moans escaping her throat as her hips gyrated against Brooke’s leg.

“Hurry up,” breathed Vanessa, and Brooke had no intention of teasing her further, not when she was so hot herself, so needy and desperate for it too. She plunged down Vanessa’s body without preamble, the time she took shifting to a better position enough for Vanessa to open her legs pliantly for her, exposing her sex, her own hand already stroking it like Brooke was taking too long.

“There’s so much I still don’t know about you,” Brooke mused. With as many intimate details she knew about Vanessa‘s day to day habits, she still didn’t know her body very well, her most sensitive points, where she liked to be touched hard and where she liked to be touched softly.

Vanessa looked down at her and took her hand off of her cunt. “Brooke,” she begged. Right now she didn’t need precision, she just _needed._

Brooke leaned in and licked Vanessa’s clit, kissed it and slotted her lips around it to work her tongue to her best ability. Vanessa moaned as if it was a relief, burrowing the tips of her fingers in the roots of Brooke’s hair. It felt so good that Brooke closed her eyes, bringing her hands to knead Vanessa’s inner tights, scrape them before she looked up to see Vanessa arching her back and fondling her own breasts.

Brooke pulled back to breathe for a second, her own pussy throbbing and dripping with arousal. She inserted a finger inside Vanessa, crooking it too find her g-spot before she dove into her clit again, working it with a renewed vigor as the brunette got vocal and started bucking against her.

“So good… hm… Brooke,” Vanessa was trying to keep her voice down and Brooke couldn’t stop thinking that she wanted to hear her not holding back. Vanessa tugged on her hair, Brooke moaned against her clit and she came, bucking her hips against Brooke’s tongue and clenching around her finger, her own hand flying to her mouth to muffle the delicious sounds she was making.

Brooke licked her until her body relaxed, pulling her finger out and wiping it on the sheets. Vanessa sat up and pulled her into a kiss, maneuvering Brooke’s legs until she was sitting with her legs around her waist, their torsos upright while Vanessa’s hand slipped down to find Brooke’s soaked pussy. The blonde immediately started to roll her hips against her hand, the kiss turning into a shared breath between open mouths.

“So fucking hot,” whispered Vanessa against her lips.

Brooke arched forward, pressing their breasts together as her hands tangled in Vanessa’s long locks. She was struggling to find some leverage to grind harder onto Vanessa’s fingers and was becoming desperately impatient. Brooke kissed her bruisingly before shoving her back, Vanessa gasping, surprised, as she hit the mattress.

“I wanna sit on your face,” said Brooke. It was like she was drunk on arousal, she could never ask that in a normal state of mind.

Vanessa gave out a breathless noise, reaching to grope Brooke’s thick thighs. “Do it.”

Brooke felt Vanessa’s fingers probing at the back of her thighs, pulling her. She didn’t need any further encouragement to shuffle forward and straddle Vanessa’s beautiful face, ready to wreck her. She braced one hand on the headboard and lowered herself, feeling Vanessa’s hot tongue on her pliant cunt and closing her eyes at the sensation.

Vanessa was doing her so good that Brooke couldn’t focus on anything other than keeping herself from riding her so hard she would suffocate her. She didn’t notice that Vanessa’s grip on her ass was so strong it would probably leave bruises, nor that her other hand had gone down to touch herself while she ate Brooke out because this was just too hot for her to keep from doing that.

“I love you so fucking much,” Brooke mumbled in a haze, her hand going down to tug on Vanessa’s hair and Brooke was coming, a loud moan escaping her mouth, her head falling back and her hips bucking to smear her juices all over Vanessa’s chin, the girl coming too, her own moans muffled by the fact that her mouth was still moving against Brooke’s clit.

Brooke brought her shaky leg up to relieve Vanessa of her weight, managing to control her fall on the bed enough to lay beside her, both of their chests heaving as they caught their breaths. Vanessa reached out to the bedside table, taking the nanny-cam that was still lying face down and checking it quickly before abandoning it again and lying back. Brooke turned to look at her, shining with sweat and Brooke’s juices all over her face, her hair wild and a blissful smile on her lips.

“Fuck,” Brooke breathed out, immediately leaning over to kiss her silly. Vanessa smiled into the kiss before giving up to it. Brooke loved when that happened. They kept at it for a long moment, simply enjoying each other.

“How long do you think we have?” asked Brooke, thinking she could go for seconds already.

Vanessa slipped out from under her and straddled her ass while the blonde laid face down. “You? I don’t know, maybe another 20 minutes,” she said, massaging Brooke’s back and reducing her to a useless glob. “Now me, I have all the time in the world ‘cause I’m getting in the shower,” she said it in a single breath, giving Brooke a kiss in the middle of her spine, a slap on the ass, and dashed for the bathroom before the blonde’s blissed-out brain managed to catch on.

“Hey!” Brooke said, uselessly, as she could already hear the water running. She grunted and chuckled, resigning to cleaning herself quickly and getting dressed, picking up the nanny-cam on her way to the kitchen.

\--

Vanessa got out of the shower feeling like a new woman. She was feeling so good she could shout from the rooftops, publish on newspapers, make it the headlines “Woman has the best sex of her life with the mother of her child.” She chuckled at her own stupidity as she walked out of the bedroom, noticing Bee’s door was still closed. She found Brooke in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and biting at an apple. She was holding the nanny-cam on her hand, watching it like it was a movie.

Brooke looked up, noticing Vanessa approaching. “Isn’t she the cutest thing?” she said, flipping the device around so Vanessa could also see Bee sleeping, diagonally sprawled on the crib, chubby legs lolled open and hands up by the sides of her face, her little mouth slightly gaping.

Vanessa sighed. “She really is.” She settled against the counter too, laying her head on Brooke’s shoulder to watch with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think <3


End file.
